


独特的介绍方式

by LilacRain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 拉希奥以一种与众不同的方式向安度因的邻居介绍了自己。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	独特的介绍方式

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：现代au，安度因和拉希奥在美国一起读大学的时候相遇相爱，两年之后拉希奥被之翼抓回去了，安度因不久之后和父亲随调回英国，从此断了联系。

那是一座非常漂亮的红色尖顶房子，坐落在社区幽静的一角里，白篱笆围住庭院看得出来一直有人精心照料，一排蓝色的桔梗花在侧窗下迎风怒放。  
简而言之，透露着钱的气息，更不用说它的主人只是单身一人。  
不过，对于拉希奥来说，这算是给他行了方便。位于街道的尽头所以只有一栋房子与它毗邻，孤身的主人意味着在上班时间家里空无一人。于是他左右张望了一下，轻手轻脚地从篱笆上翻了过去。  
这熟悉的动作让他恍惚了一下，但他随即挥去了这种想法。之前和法拉德的日子教会了他不少偷鸡摸狗的小技巧，他没费什么劲就捅开了门锁，不禁为过于疏忽的防护摇了摇头。  
屋子里很整洁，几乎没有什么生活的痕迹，仿佛是冷冰冰的样板房，装修带着性冷淡的北欧风格。沙发上连靠垫都摆得整整齐齐，更不用说厨房里的刀叉杯盘。唯一令人侧目的是一个陈列着各种威士忌空瓶的玻璃柜。他可不记得之前对方有有收集威士忌空瓶的爱好，不过有不少的造型确实别致漂亮。拉希奥在楼下不死心地转了几圈，终于踏上了通往二楼的楼梯。  
二楼的书房和主卧之间被打通了，还连接着一个宽敞的露台，稍微多了点个人的痕迹。书橱里一边全是大部头的医科专业书，另一边泾渭分明地摆满了主人的个人偏好。书桌上空着的一块应该是笔记本电脑的位置，右手边还放着一个长方形的小盒子，看得出很有些年头，棱角都有些圆润了。你几乎能想象出屋主一只手撑着头，右手心不在焉地摩挲把玩着它的样子。拉希奥的呼吸停滞了，他认得这个，当然。书房的角落里放着一个小箱子，拉希奥在看清最上面是几本与主人的品位风马牛不相及的商学案例书后就立刻移开了视线。  
在更多往日的回忆纠缠上他之前，他犹豫着走进卧室看了一眼。深蓝色的床上三件套，床头柜上有一盏小夜灯和一个相框，里面的一家四口冲着镜头灿烂地微笑。拉希奥注意到在它旁边还有一个被倒扣的小相框，好奇心驱使着他把它翻过来。  
他几乎随即就后悔了，那两个意气风发的少年瞬间把他拉回了那个阳光明媚的夏日。他啪地一声把它扣回原位，几乎连滚带爬地从楼梯上冲了下去，摸索开了后门冲到了草坪上。  
暮色已经笼罩了下来，仲夏温柔的晚风抚摸过他的面颊，带来桔梗花淡雅的幽香，清新的空气终于让他冷静了一些。拉希奥深吸一口气，正准备在屋主回来前溜走，就听见一个稚嫩的童声气势汹汹地嚷道：  
“你是谁！你在安度因叔叔的院子里做什么！”  
拉希奥抬头一看，一个褐发的小姑娘正双手叉腰凶狠地看着他，他心中暗叫不好，还没来得及回答，一位金发的女士也出现在了他的视线中。  
“斯莱卡，怎么了？”她随即也看到了拉希奥，上前几步把女孩护在身后，怀疑地厉声喝道：“你是谁？把手举到我看得见的地方，不然我就要报警了。”  
拉希奥乖乖照做，大脑正在飞快地运转着，这时一个熟悉的声音让他头皮一炸：“吉安娜，没关系的，他是我的朋友。”  
斯莱卡欢叫着“安度因叔叔”冲向他，安度因把她抱起来宠溺地揉了揉她的头发，随后交到身后的蓝发男人怀里。  
被他称为吉安娜的金发美人耸了耸肩，他们相互道别后往隔壁的房子走去。  
拉希奥情不自禁地一直盯着他，那是安度因，当然，和他离开的时候几乎没有差别，但又相当不同。当他转回身后拉希奥就看得更清楚了，他还在医学院时身上那种年轻而洋溢的意气风发几乎消失了，散发着肉眼可见的疲惫。拉希奥摸了摸鼻子，垂头丧气地跟着安度因走进了屋子里。这不是他想象中的任何一种重逢场景。他们可能会彬彬有礼地相互微笑，客套握手；亦或者安度因会干脆往他脸上揍上一拳然后哭着抱住他，问他这些年去哪了。可是像个变态一样翻完别人的屋子又被抓个正着也实在太丢脸了。

安度因用力把钥匙重重地扔在鞋柜上的一个小瓷碟里，刺耳的撞击声让拉希奥不禁畏缩了一下。安度因瞥了他一眼，自顾自地走进了厨房，留下拉希奥手足无措地站在客厅里，活像是犯了错打碎了家里古董花瓶，等着挨骂的孩子。  
“既然你来了，”最终打破沉默的还是安度因，他喝了一大口水，把杯子往桌上一磕，掐着腰站在餐厅里，拉希奥真担心那可怜的玻璃杯会不堪重负地碎掉，“正好把你的东西拿走。”  
“安度因，”拉希奥踌躇着开口。他们谁都没有开灯，夏日的最后一丝惨淡天光顽强地照射进来，正打在安度因的脸上，让那双曾经闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛显得晦暗不明，高耸的颧骨在脸颊上投下一片阴影。拉希奥这才发现安度因瘦得厉害。他原本的千言万语最终在舌尖上打了个转落了回去，最终只有一句细若蚊喃的“对不起。”  
他仿佛听见安度因冷笑了一声，又似乎看见他脸上闪过一丝失望。他不确定。杳无音信的四年时光如同不可跨越的冰川裂隙横亘在他们之间。  
“没关系。”安度因移开了目光，又喝了一口水，“我早就不在意了。”地平线终于吞噬了最后一丝日光，社区里的路灯亮了起来，他们两个却依然笼罩在黑暗之中。

你骗人。拉希奥的内心尖叫起来，他想着那个被放在书房而不是扔在阁楼里的箱子，那盒被反复把玩的机会棋，还有那个床头的相框。  
那盒机会棋是有一次安度因去中国玩了一圈之后带回来的，他们曾经沉迷于这种游戏，不顾旁人的侧目在图书馆里摆开架势苦思冥想，直到图书管理员委婉但坚决地以他们影响他人的阅读赶了出去。再后来拉希奥成为了安度因家的常客。第一次到访的经历说起来颇为尴尬，他们因为一些小事闹了别扭，安度因连着一周都泡在高高在上，“他院勿入”的医学实验室里，周五晚上则直接回了家。最后在周六的时候拉希奥趁着月黑风高翻过了安度因家的篱笆，踩歪了院子里的几朵郁金香球茎顺着下水管爬上二楼翻进了他的房间。他搂住连衣服都没换就在床上蜷成一团的男朋友，用亲吻和一发紧张刺激的和好炮结束了冷战。第二天他迷迷糊糊睁开眼时一位金发蓝眼的大美人正站在房间床头看着他，吓得他险些从窗户里跳出去，一边庆幸着被子还盖得好好的，一边本能地结结巴巴道“早…早上好，乌瑞恩…夫人”而安度因则嘟囔着抱怨：“母亲我说了很多次我都上大学了不要直接进来叫我起床。”当他们下楼的时候，瓦里安看起来似乎恨不得用餐刀谋杀他，而他身材火辣的姐姐瓦莉拉则饶有兴致地在他们之间来回移动着目光冲安度因挤眉弄眼，蒂芬是唯一一个带着温柔的微笑关照他的人，只看她你就会明白安度因姣好的面庞和温和的性格从何而来。她做的松饼好吃极了，虽然餐桌上的气氛凝滞得让拉希奥几乎要被噎死。最后蒂芬叹了口气按住瓦里安把盘子切得咯吱作响的手，轻声在他耳边说了什么，拉希奥竟然看到瓦里安的脸红了一下，最终他放松下来揽住蒂芬的腰亲了亲她的脸颊，虽然还在用眼神把拉希奥捅得浑身是洞，但那块可怜的培根终于得以解脱。  
再后来拉希奥翻安度因家的后院简直轻车熟路，直到蒂芬有一天貌似不经意地说起今年的郁金香似乎总是养不好，他就开始堂而皇之地走正门登堂入室。自从他上大学之后，法拉德就不知道在世界哪个角落逍遥快活，偶尔关心一下继子的死活，所以他要是不来安度因这儿也就是窝在寝室里。乌瑞恩家逐渐习惯了在周末多摆一副刀叉。他们在大二结束的那个暑假一起开车去了大峡谷旅行，在灿烂的夏日骄阳中嬉笑打闹，在低垂的漫天星河下交换着对未来的期待，当然还有很多很棒的火辣性爱。  
而一切也都在那个夏日戛然而止，他久违地收到继父的消息，终于决定要和安度因来一场小别胜新婚。但当他到了地方的时候，来人前襟上张牙舞爪的黑龙纹章让他如遭雷劈地愣在原地。幸或不幸，法拉德并不在那里，他只来得及找机会按照他们的约定匆匆留下了信息就失去了所有与外界的通讯。

拉希奥懊恼地发现自己还是陷入了今晚极力避免的回忆旋涡，当他回过神来的时候，安度因仍然站在那里凝视着他，似乎是意识到他们这么站着面面相觑了很久，他清了清嗓子说：“坐下吧，拉希奥，你的东西在楼上，歇够了就过来拿。要喝水厨房里有杯子。”拉希奥下意识地回答道：“我知道。”引来安度因的一声嗤笑：“是的，我怎么忘了呢，你可是刚刚翻遍了我的房子。”他似乎立刻意识到了言语的尖刻，咬了咬下唇，脸上闪过一点歉意，接着转身走上了楼梯，抬手打开了廊灯，那一点点暖黄色的光芒亲吻上他金色的发梢，成为了整个一楼唯一的光源。  
“别太晚。想必普瑞斯托先生看不上我的客房。”

普瑞斯托，当然。你不能指望安度因还以为他姓拉文霍德。毕竟当奈法利安和自己可怕的实验一起葬身火海，奥妮克希娅身陷操控议员的丑闻漩涡后，拉希奥终于能从整整一年的严密监控中喘上一口气，以最年轻的普瑞斯托继承人的身份走到台前，接触一些家族中的实事，在得到消息的法拉德的帮助下以令人惊讶的速度编织起自己的势力网络。耐萨里奥因心脏衰竭去世时，无数各怀心思的眼睛都像是嗅到了死亡气息的秃鹫一样盘旋在普瑞斯托家族周围觊觎着一拥而上将这个庞然大物分食的机会，在这个古老富有的商业巨头上投下不详的阴影，却发现一头年轻的黑龙正在昂首嘶吼。拉希奥从来没有喜欢过那座阴冷沉郁的老宅，他几乎在处理完后事之后就将家族企业的运转交给了表亲艾比西安（他有一种与这个家族的疯狂迥然不同的温润气质），以及从他进入这个家族后就一直陪伴在他身边的左右，而他只需偶尔拨弄一下自己的黑爪网络，马不停蹄地飞越了大西洋来找安度因。  
他并非没有联络过他，最初的半年他像是困兽一样被软禁在大宅里，耐萨里奥用这种铁腕地方式宣告自己的权威，镇压他的反抗，但当最初的愤怒和不甘褪去之后，他开始冷静地观察这个庞然大物，它并非坚不可摧，他学会了避其锋芒。之后他有了左右，暗中和法拉德取得了联系，后来又在家族的聚餐中与艾比西安成为了盟友。一年后他稍获自由，就给安度因的宿舍和家里寄出了一封接一封的信，更不用说数不尽的电话，短信和邮件。但所有的尝试都石沉大海，一封封退信和冰冷的空号提示让他甚至一度怀疑安度因是不是只是自己孤僻了太久的幻想。直到他掌握了实权，拜托法拉德去帮自己打探消息，才惊讶地得知乌瑞恩一家随瓦里安随调回了英国，而且没错，他们是那个乌瑞恩家族，咆哮的不列颠雄狮。他突然之间就失去了所有再联系安度因的勇气，不知道自己还该不该闯进他的生活。他坐在办公室里翻看法拉德给他的档案，照片上那个穿着白大褂的金发青年正亲昵地和吉安娜脸挨着脸微笑(他为什么总与这么多金发美人有所交集？他自己还不够么？)，而拉希奥在他生命中的痕迹不过是一行短短的印刷体，“曾就读于美国维伦医学院两年，期间与拉希奥·拉文霍德(后更名拉希奥·普瑞斯托)交往甚密，归国后于英国塞拉摩医学院毕业”。他苦笑着想法拉德带着怎样促狭的笑容打下这一行字，他从落地窗看出去，不自觉地隔着衬衫摸了摸垂在胸口的项链，那天的阳光刺眼得如同那个夏日，但那两个青年早已都不复存在。在他后悔之前，拉希奥已经坐在头等舱里，伦敦眼正与他隔窗相望。  
而现在，拉希奥再次按了按胸口那个小小的凸起，这个动作在这四年间已经成为了他的习惯，仿佛那个坚硬的小东西能给他带来无尽的力量。他深吸了一口气，走上了楼梯。

他最先看见的是安度因的背影，他正趴在露台的栏杆上抽烟，白衬衫在黑暗中依然醒目，随着晚风猎猎地鼓动，烟头在夜色中一明一暗。明明在大学的时候安度因还是烟酒不沾的乖宝宝。  
他犹豫着清了清嗓子，安度因回头看见他，最后冲空中吐出一片烟雾，把烟按灭了。  
“你知道在哪的吧？自己去搬。”  
“你是不是还没吃晚饭？”你什么时候开始抽烟了？  
“别装出一副关心我的样子了，拉希奥。”安度因双手搭在靠坐着的栏杆上，两条长腿随意地交叠着——拉希奥心惊胆战地看着，总觉得他一仰身就能翻下去——漫不经心地开口，“没必要。”  
突然之间，拉希奥受够了，他受够了这一晚上的诡异气氛，受够了安度因的绵里藏针，也受够了他的口是心非。他不假思索地开口：“有必要，因为我是你的男朋友。。”他知道这很冒险，但他决定试一试。  
“男朋友？”安度因重复道，他浑身颤抖起来，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，那双黯淡的蓝眼睛因为怒火再次闪耀起来，“我们早就分手了！”  
“我明明记得我离开的时候我们还在一起。”  
“不好意思，提醒我一下谁是四年前不告而别，从此音信全无，让我还要在电视上知道他的真实身份，现在又突然闯进我家的不速之客？”安度因提高了声音，他大步穿过房间逼近拉希奥。  
“我爱你，”拉希奥强迫自己站在原地，火上浇油地开口，“而你也还爱着我。我看到你床头的照片了！”  
“你怎么敢！(How dare you！)你怎么敢再对我说出这个字！”这句话彻底激怒了安度因，他抛弃了之前所有的冷漠沉静，就像是刚入学时听见加尔鲁什嘲笑拉希奥“没人要的小杂种”后扑上去和他打了一架(鼻青脸肿，流了好多血)那样，一把揪住了拉希奥的领子，危险地眯起眼睛，压低了声音低吼：“抱着你那堆垃圾马上从我的房子里滚，还有那张该死的照片，要不然我不介意把它们从二楼扔出去。”拉希奥置若罔闻地伸手，终于抚摸上了他朝思暮想的脸庞，安度因不可思议地看着他，接着拉希奥脸上就结结实实地挨了一拳。  
好吧，拉希奥龇牙咧嘴地仰面倒在地上的时候还在想，至少这一部分还是猜对了。  
安度因一点也没有留力，他长腿一跨，狠狠地给了他毫无防备的柔软腹部一记膝顶，在他痛得试图蜷缩起来的时候骑在拉希奥的肚子上，紧跟着又是一拳，他如同一头被闯入领地的雄狮，下一秒就能赤手空拳扭断入侵者的脖子：“你抛弃了我，拉希奥！你偷走了我的心，然后你抛弃了我！(You abandoned me, Wrathion! You took my heart away and you abandoned me!)*”他拽着拉希奥的衬衫领子一提，那块酒红色的布料终于不堪重负地呲啦一声碎裂开来，拉希奥的大半胸膛顿时都暴露在空气中。

安度因的动作突然顿住了，他看到了拉希奥的胸膛上正静静地卧着一块小小的白色石头，上面画着奇异的蓝色花纹，如同炽热的骄阳一样灼伤了他的眼睛。那是他们刚在一起之后去参加暴雪嘉年华，拉希奥被安度因第七次“对不起”“哇噢”“谢谢你”“打得不错”后气鼓鼓地抱住恋人阻止他再开一局，为了哄像一只哀怨的大猫一样跟在身后的拉希奥，安度因买了一条炉石项链挂在拉希奥的脖子上，半开玩笑地说：“拉希奥，你看，这是一块有魔法的炉石，当你转动它的时候，它就会把你传送回我身边。”  
“你看，它确实有魔法。”拉希奥嘶哑着开口，拉住安度因的手引着他握住那块石头，那里被拉希奥的体温捂得暖融融的，仿佛附了魔，“它真的让我回到了你身边。”  
“很抱歉我没能早点找到机会联系你。”拉希奥撑起身子亲吻他的脸颊，安度因才发现自己的泪水已经流了满脸，“很抱歉我后来没有继续来找你，因为我不确定你还想被我打扰。”安度因瞪了他一眼：“那你现在在这儿干嘛呢。”拉希奥轻柔地来回抚摸着他明显的蝴蝶骨，像是在安抚一只受惊苍鹰的羽翼，说：“但我忍不住，安度因，我迫切地想要见到你，哪怕只是看看你过得好不好。上帝啊，你怎么成了这样？”  
安度因没有回答他，因为他的唇舌正忙着另一件事。安度因异常凶狠地咬了一口他的下唇，又轻柔地舔舐着那个伤口。拉希奥痛嘶了一声，绝对出血了，这个小混蛋。突然的痛觉，随后的酥麻，加之安度因骑在他大腿上的重量几乎立刻让他硬了起来，勃起毫不客气地抵着安度因的大腿。安度因似笑非笑地看了他一眼，一只手伸进拉希奥已经大敞的衬衫对着他的腹肌上下其手，另一只手则非常敏捷地解开了他的皮带，握住了他的阴茎。  
拉希奥倒吸一口气，热切地挺腰迎合着安度因的动作，他自己则哆嗦着手指试图去解安度因的衬衫。这衬衫扣子该死的紧，还有见鬼的袖扣和领撑，花里胡哨的英国佬，甚至禁欲地扣到了最上面。他挫败地哼了一声，安度因完全没有帮助地轻笑起来，灵巧的手指环绕着柱身向下，揉捏起了沉甸甸的双球，接着他埋下头去，吮吸拉希奥的喉结。  
“哇噢。”安度因眨眨眼，“这可有点出乎意料。”拉希奥羞愤地嚷嚷着类似“隔了太久了！”之类的话，安度因站起身——衣服还都好好穿在身上，除了胯下的鼓起，甚至算得上衣冠整洁——从书桌上抽了两张纸巾擦干净了手，随意地拍了拍拉希奥的头：“没关系的，拉希奥。科学研究表明，时间长短和……唔”他没能说完自己的调侃，因为拉希奥猛地扑了上来把他按在墙上，抓着他的衬衫下摆使劲一扯，扣子就噼里啪啦地掉了一地。“轻点，”安度因不满地推开了他，自己脱下衬衫搭到一边的椅背上，“我很喜欢这对袖扣。”  
“亲爱的，我要嫉妒了，你为了它们推开了我。”拉希奥把自己的裤子踩了下去，看着安度因不紧不慢地把自己从层层布料里剥出来，觉得自己简直像是青春期一样又飞快地硬了起来。他嬉皮笑脸地重新贴了上去，再次把安度因压在墙上，他们的阴茎相互摩擦，激得两人同时呻吟出声。  
“我想你不会是那种在书房里放润滑剂的人？”拉希奥从一个缠绵的亲吻里气喘吁吁地找到机会发问，安度因发出了一些意义不明的细小鼻音，舌头又以一种非常色情的方式纠缠上去。“你不会想我就这么进去吧，我的爱。”他暗示地按了按安度因的尾椎，后者终于不情不愿地思索了一下，伸手从书桌的抽屉里摸出一管护手霜。

当拉希奥探进一个指节的时候，安度因不由自主地绷紧了身子，闭着眼靠在墙上，距离他上一次做这个确实过了太久了。他勉强抽着气，努力让自己放松。拉希奥对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气舔吮，长时间的禁欲让他的身体异常敏感，不过是这样的挑逗就让他扭动着呜咽出声，他感觉到拉希奥趁机又加入了一根手指在他体内摸索着。他睁开眼睛，拉希奥复杂的目光让他不由扭开头，前者温柔地叹了一口气，舔吮着他的颈窝，在他突出的锁骨上标记似的落下一个个吻痕。安度因的手指插在拉希奥的黑发间，说不清是要把他的头拉起来还是按得更深。  
“拉希奥！”当安度因突然惊叫起来的时候，拉希奥就知道自己找对了地方，他又动作了一会儿，感觉到比一开始已经放松了很多。“可以了，拉希奥。”安度因抓住他的手，蓝眼睛因为欲望几乎变成深青色，“进来，让我感受你。”他的血液全都涌到了下半身，当他抵在安度因的下身的时候，得不到应有供血的大脑才迟钝地意识到了一个问题，他愣愣地眨眨眼，迟疑着开口：“安度因，我可以……求你，求你告诉我……”“是的是的，我是干净的(Yes, yes. I'm clean.)。”感谢上帝安度因迅速明白了他在问什么，拉希奥便不再迟疑，握着安度因的腰强硬地挤了进去。  
安度因觉得自己像是被一把肉刃自下而上地劈开了，直到拉希奥心疼地啧了一声伸手垫在他脑后他才后知后觉地意识到自己仰头往墙上磕了好几下后脑。这没什么，疼痛很好，疼痛让他清醒，让他确认这不是自己的一个梦。他抬起一条腿圈住拉希奥的腰，更加打开自己，无声地允诺着，予取予求，而拉希奥乐于从命。明天他的腰上一定会留下指印，前提是他没有因为这场久违的性爱死在床上。这姿势让他右脚的脚尖堪堪点着地面，因为每一次自上而下的撞击沿着墙往上蹭一点，又因为重力滑下来，牢牢地被钉在拉希奥的阴茎上，拉希奥则颇有要一雪前耻的架势，恨不得把睾丸都撞进来，清脆的肉体拍打声让安度因听得脸红心跳。  
“你太紧了，宝贝。”他还要恬不知耻地在安度因耳边喃喃道，“不会是我想的那样吧，安度因。”  
安度因没有回答，正目光迷离地盯着没有被打开的顶灯，他戒烟很久了，刚刚吸的那两口烟雾仿佛堵在他胸口让他晕头转向，活像是他荒唐岁月时尝试的那些在危险线边缘试探起舞的玩意儿。他的视线落回眼前的男人身上，抬起指尖描摹他的面庞。或许他就是他的致幻剂呢，让他无可救药地一头栽了下去。安度因想着，张开嘴，发出了一声哭喊着拉希奥名字的，毫不压抑的呻吟。如果他再多一点理智，就会想起来通往露台的门和房间的窗子还没有关，他一定会为卡雷，吉安娜和斯莱卡考虑，做一个不半夜扰民的好邻居。但现在他的脑子简直要被身上这个肆意妄为的疯子搅成一团浆糊，所能想到的只有yes please harder，最后只剩下了拉希奥的名字，在他唇齿间被反复倾吐，如同黑夜中指引的明灯，如同世间唯一的救赎。  
他的欲望被困在自己和拉希奥的腹部之间几乎要爆炸，拉希奥蛮不讲理地捉住他向下探去的手扣过头顶，另一只手把他原本站着的腿也捞了起来，腿弯搭在拉希奥撑着墙的有力手臂上。他愤恨地看了一眼拉希奥，顺从地勾住了他的脖子，脚踝交叠着紧扣在他的后腰上，他们的交合处成了他唯一的支点。拉希奥得意地笑了起来，就像是一只奸计得逞的小狐狸，这让安度因忍不住在他的肩膀上泄愤似的咬了一口。“好了，好了，小猫咪（There, there, kitten.）。”拉希奥揉了揉他半长的金发，“都交给我吧。”这个趁人之危的卑劣之徒接着姿势更深一步，每一次挺腰都准确地擦过那个点。安度因本来想反驳什么，但他最后把头埋在拉希奥的颈窝里眨眨眼，假装滑过脸颊的液体只是爽到极致的生理性泪水。  
拉希奥最终把他抵在墙上操完了全程，高潮的时候安度因仰起脖子差点眼前一黑晕过去，有一点拉希奥是说对了，他确实没有吃晚饭，而且他刚轮完两天的班，有好一阵他眼前都是五彩斑斓的黑什么都看不清，缓过神来才发现拉希奥正轻轻拍着他的背呢喃着“我在这儿呢，安度因，我在呢。”  
“放我下来。”安度因嘶哑着嗓子说，才一挨着地就腿一软，幸亏被拉希奥捞了一把，把他抱回了床上。他的腿做到一半的时候就开始有点撑不住了，抖得像是一只刚出生试图站起来的幼鹿，只是他没管。这些年他有点太不把自己的身体当回事，skip meal更是家常便饭，他跟自己说是因为工作太忙了，但心里清楚完全不是这样。他叹了一口气躺在床上陷进柔软的织物间惬意地哼了一声，小臂挡着眼睛，庆幸明天是自己的轮休，感觉到拉希奥犹豫不决地凑了过来，轻轻搂住了他。  
“进步挺快的。”他勉强保持着声音的稳定玩笑道，但拉希奥那声笑比哭还难听，他惊讶地移开手瞟了他一眼。  
“你瘦了多少？还有，你的腿怎么了？”拉希奥的手罩在他膝盖的伤疤上，他永远温暖的身体仿佛试图源源不断的力量注入进来。  
“摔了一跤。”安度因心不在焉地开口，卷过了被子，眼睛已经有点睁不开了。拉希奥志得意满地钻了进来，精确地接住他软绵绵的肘击，像一只章鱼一样死死地扒在他身上。  
“有一件事你算是说对了，我并看不上你家的客房。”  
*  
安度因很久没有被刺眼的阳光唤醒了，他像是一只惊弓之鸟，哪怕住在社区最安静的一角，卡雷家车库打开的声音都能让他从令人精疲力竭的梦靥中惊醒过来无法再次入睡。而现在，他不耐烦地皱着眉头背过身一滚，试图把自己埋进枕头和被子之间，仿佛回到了大学时光哼哼唧唧地不愿意起床。他隐隐约约感觉到一个轻柔的吻落在他的眼皮上，接着有人好心地帮他把窗帘拉上了。他满意地舒展开身子，再次陷入了无梦的香甜黑暗。  
*  
拉希奥正站在院子里犹豫不决要不要出门买些食材，已经两点了，他确定安度因醒来的时候绝对能饿得吃下一整头牛，而他的冰箱里除了乳制品和鸡蛋显然都不是什么适合果腹的食物，但他又有些担心安度因会在自己出门期间醒来。  
“拉希奥叔叔，安度因叔叔呢？”  
他看到斯莱卡蹬蹬蹬地跑过来，轻车熟路地拨开门上的插销一路冲到他眼前，扬起可爱的小脸问道。  
“嘘，”拉希奥蹲下来平视着她做了个手势，“安度因叔叔上班太辛苦啦，他还在睡觉呢。等等，你是怎么知道我的名字的？”  
斯莱卡似懂非懂地点点头：“是的，每次爸爸好几天才回家之后都会睡到中午。至于你的名字，昨天我一直听到安度因叔叔这么喊你，他听起来像是生病了，或是在哭，但妈妈说你会照顾好他的。”她逐渐严肃了起来，“我不相信。说！你是不是在欺负安度因叔叔！”  
拉希奥瞠目结舌，难得地感觉到一点热度爬上了脸颊。幸好小姑娘只是转了转眼睛，把怀里的小袋子往他手里一塞：“算了，改天再和你计较！妈妈多做了点提拉米苏给你们。”说完又一扭头跑开了。  
拉希奥哭笑不得地站起身，冲着站在隔壁门厅的吉安娜大喊了一声谢谢，后者冲他挥了挥手，牵着斯莱卡回到了屋里。  
当拉希奥用安度因仅存的食材做好了热气腾腾的美式炒蛋，又把精致的提拉米苏在安度因典雅的骨瓷碟里摆好的时候，他终于听见了安度因下楼的脚步声。  
“拉希奥？”呼唤他的声音有点犹豫和低落，拉希奥赶紧蹿出厨房，冲安度因热情地张开双臂：“我在这儿呢，宝贝。睡美人终于醒了。”  
安度因明显松了口气晃晃悠悠地一头栽进拉希奥怀里，小奶猫似的蹭了蹭，他的头发还乱糟糟的，突兀的锁骨上全是乱七八糟的吻痕和牙印，让拉希奥蠢蠢欲动地很想把他按在餐桌上再增添一些战绩，但他及时克制住了自己，把安度因拉起来在他唇上印下一个浅尝辄止的吻：“我们要好好谈谈你的吃饭问题，年轻的乌瑞恩先生。不过现在，让我们来尝尝拉文霍德祖传的炒蛋秘方能否打败你挚爱的提拉米苏。”  
*  
安度因的桔梗里不知道什么时候混进了几株石蒜，安度因当时气哼哼地指示拉希奥择日把它们清理干净，但后来他看着一片蓝色中夹杂着那几抹艳丽的红色，最终嘀咕着什么“感觉根都纠缠在一起了好麻烦啊”放下了手里的铲子。  
圣诞节的时候他们一起回了安度因家。拉希奥的喂养锻炼计划小有成效，流畅紧实的肌肉重新垂青了他的线条轮廓。蒂芬一开门看到他就哭着抱住他，安度因也红了眼眶揽住母亲的肩低声为自己的不懂事让她担心而道歉，瓦里安揉了揉他的头发搂住母子二人。拉希奥讷讷地跟在后面，一碰上瓦里安的视线就炸了毛险些躲到安度因背后去。最终他时隔四年半再次坐在乌瑞恩家的餐桌旁，殷勤地夸奖蒂芬的圣诞大餐逗得她喜笑颜开。吃完晚饭瓦里安拎着安度因不知说什么去了，瓦莉拉则冲他勾勾手指叫到门外。洁白的雪花正缓缓地飘落，一个白色圣诞节终于不负众望地姗姗来迟。  
“你知道，爸爸没有用猎枪打穿你的头，我也没有在妈咪的南瓜派里下毒的唯一原因就是安迪。”她锐利的目光如今已经几乎能盯穿他的头盖骨，真不愧是瓦里安的女儿，假以时日一定是一头独当一面的雌狮，而他的“安迪”嘛，大概还是一只软绵绵的小猫咪。  
“我知道。”他随即收敛了心思郑重的回答，“我不会再让那样的事情发生了。”  
“你要是再胆敢离开他，或是伤了他的心，”瓦莉拉继续说：“我就割开你的肚子逼你把肠子吃下去，再把你的尸体扔进大西洋。父亲还会给我搭把手。”拉希奥扬起眉正要回应，她已经自顾自地说下去。  
“你不知道安迪在那四年里经历了什么。你刚不见的时候，他几乎急疯了，求爸爸找了你很久。后来他开始抽烟喝酒，还差点染上了致幻剂。那段时间他的手抖得我们都以为他再也当不了医生了。他家里那一柜子威士忌，你以为是收藏么？都是他喝完的。他的腿，怎么跟你说的？十有八九是不小心摔的？哼，加尔鲁什不是一直跟你们不对盘么，你走了之后，他有一次开了辆车故意冲到人行道上想吓唬安迪，他没想到安度因喝了酒根本没躲开，幸亏只是骨折。父亲收到调令回国的时候，想着也给安迪换个环境，就给他办了转学。搬家的时候他刚出院，一个人在房间里哭了很久，我们都站在楼下听着。幸好他到了英国之后就把那些东西都戒了，但他的眼里没有光了。”瓦莉拉伸手点在了拉希奥的胸口，“安迪很久没有像今天这么放松，这么真心地笑过了，拉希奥·普瑞斯托，别再毁了他。”  
铺天盖地的信息量让拉希奥消化了一会儿，他迅速抓住了重点，带着怒意低吼出声：“加尔鲁什……”  
“The lions pay their debts.”瓦莉拉深深地看了他一眼，“希望你也能记住。”  
这时安度因急匆匆地一把拉开了门：“母亲问你们要不要喝蛋奶酒？”  
“来了。”瓦莉拉反身走回屋里，顺手捏了一把他的脸，“我不会吃了他的，放心。”安度因不好意思地红了脸，吐了吐舌头，又征询地看向拉希奥，小声问：“你们聊了什么？”  
“我们聊了……我的肠子和大西洋的关系。”他用一个亲吻堵住安度因即将出口的疑问，“没什么大不了的，亲爱的，一些人身威胁，我早就习惯了。”  
那天晚上安度因和拉希奥睡在他小时候的房间里，拉希奥饶有兴趣地翻着那些旧照片，惊叹道：“你小时候真像个公主，安迪~”他看了看安度因涨红的脸，转了转眼睛，“那么作为一头黑龙，我要把你掳走了。”  
他说着把爱人扑倒在床上，那张小床承受了两个成年男人的体重不由得响了一声，安度因谴责地看了他一眼。他们两个在床上抱着玩笑般地扭打了一会儿就变了味。  
“你知道……”拉希奥在安度因缓缓进入地时候还梗着脖子喘息着开口，“在从小长大的房间里做爱一直位列我的性幻想清单前十。”  
“小声点，”安度因的动作也并不急躁，他拉长了节奏，把拉希奥钉在那一点上不得解脱，“我不需要你用这种方式像我的家人再介绍一遍我的名字。”  
“原来你听到了。”拉希奥笑起来，身体的颤动连带着他体内的安度因哼了一声没忍住狠狠地撞了一下。  
“本来就快醒了，那小妮子就在我窗户底下说的，又那么大声。”安度因也轻笑起来，拨开挡在眼前汗湿的刘海。拉希奥故意用他丝绸般的声音呻吟起来，这有些过于恬不知耻了，安度因伸手去捂他的嘴，拉希奥就用舌头在他掌心画圈，激得安度因抽回手用嘴唇取代了他的位置。他的动作逐渐加快了起来，拉希奥觉得他在这种时候总算有点狮子的样子了，现在正像一只咬住猎物口鼻试图让它窒息的雄狮一样吞下他所有的呻吟。  
他的老伙计嘎吱作响但坚强地完成了自己的使命，安度因趴在床边垂下手去还能摸到自己小时候刻在床脚上的字。拉希奥又黏黏糊糊地从身后贴上来，撩开他的金发亲吻他的后颈。安度因翻了个身与爱人四肢交缠，半梦半醒的时候他听见拉希奥问他“你愿意……吗，安度因·乌瑞恩？”他含糊地应了几声，似乎有什么东西蹭过了他的指尖。  
第二天他醒来的时候，拉希奥还在他身后抱着他与他十指相扣。他习惯性地抬起手想揉揉眼睛，接着震惊地盯着无名指上突然出现的戒指。成色和切割都近乎完美的蓝宝石，铂金的戒托，在雪地清冷的反光中仍然熠熠生辉。  
“它是不是很美？”拉希奥懒洋洋的声音从他身后响起，他的鼻息吹在安度因的耳后。拉希奥也举起自己的手放在安度因的旁边，他的那枚则是红宝石和黄金。  
“上帝啊，拉希奥，你不能就这么……”安度因猛地翻身和拉希奥面对面。  
“得啦，安度因，你真的要我那么俗套地单膝跪地吗？再说了，”拉希奥再度压在安度因的身上，咧开了嘴：“这可不是一件礼物。龙是很贪婪的，你要拿东西来交换。”  
“哦，一个吻还不够吗？”安度因的金发披散在枕头上，蓝眼睛因为愉悦闪闪发亮。  
“当然不够，我要一个家，”拉希奥合上他们之间的距离，贴着安度因的嘴唇悄然说：“还有你的余生。”  
安度因嗤地笑了起来，他分开双唇，邀请地舔了舔嘴唇，回答道：“契约达成。”  
圣诞的钟声悠扬地响着。至于当天蒂芬再次哭花了妆，以及等他们回到家之后，斯莱卡哭着大喊“安度因叔叔说好等我长大了要娶我的！”，那就是另一个故事了。  
全文完

*台词借鉴了EC的飞机家暴

**Author's Note:**

> 作者废话：  
> 小朋友们千万不要学习安度因和拉希奥这种无措施行为哦，他们是有主角光环的，大家还是要保护好自己！像拉希奥这样乱闯别人家也不可以，会被警察叔叔抓走的！  
> 大家也不要学习安迪这样抽烟喝酒啊很伤身体的呜呜呜  
> 拉希奥那段很金手指我知道，但我真的商战无能也无意写成长篇qwq  
> 斯莱卡是Shrike的音译加了阴性的a结尾，恭喜伯劳劳斯再次喜提oc  
> 本来只是想写现代au+汤上的梗：I won’t stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name.，不知道为什么变成了现在这个样子，进屋到家暴那一段写的时候心情不太好，感觉有点糟糕，一如既往地不会写肉  
> 最后没有安排瓦王和蒂芬的去世的部分原因是觉得如果那样了安度因不大可能这么快见了面就原谅拉希奥  
> 桔梗花的花语是无望的爱和永恒的爱，石蒜就是彼岸花，只是为了挑一种红色又比较骚气的花。


End file.
